


Shine A Light

by k_howard_is_here



Category: Six - Marlow/Moss
Genre: Anne being a little gremlin, Gen, Heavy Angst, Hospitalization, Hurt/Comfort, Why is there always disaster when Anne is around?, cute cousins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-05
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:42:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21685450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/k_howard_is_here/pseuds/k_howard_is_here
Summary: Anne hadn’t meant for this to happen. It was only meant to be some harmless fun. Now it was all her fault.
Comments: 18
Kudos: 186





	1. Chapter 1

Anne hadn’t meant for this to happen.

It was only meant to be some harmless fun. They would have been back home before anyone had noticed.

Now, it was all her fault.

The drink had made her reckless.

She had ignored Kat’s pleads to go back.

She should have listened.

She hadn’t meant to hurt anyone.

* * *

“We’re too far away! We’ll never be able to see it properly, not with all the lights.”

Anne gazed out of her bedroom window, her head resting on the ledge. It was late and everyone had retired to bed, apart from Anne and Katherine, who were eagerly awaiting the magical firework display in the distance. Every second year on the 5th November, there was a midnight bonfire held on the outskirts of the town in the vast, rolling fields. The countryside made for perfect viewing, with no light pollution and no unsuspecting residents or livestock to disturb. It was quite a spectacle and Anne had always wanted to see it.

“Maybe we can all make a point of going next time?” Katherine suggested, cross-legged on the bed, rubbing her eyes tiredly.

Anne sighed. “But that’s another two years, Kitty! That’s ages away!”

Defeated and dismayed, Anne gave a loud huff, her eyes never tearing away from the horizon. All she wanted was to see it up close, just this once.

Then, the idea came to her.

She leapt from the window ledge, suddenly bursting with energy. “Come on, Kitty! I know the perfect vantage point where we can watch!”

Katherine shook her head in disbelief. “What?” she hissed. “Anne, it’s late! Where are we going?”

Anne was already at the door, giddy with excitement. “Trust me. Now, grab your coat on the way out and be real quiet!”

Sneaking out of her room, Anne lingered on the landing for a few moments, listening for any tell-tale signs that any of the others were still awake. The stillness of the house suggested not, although Anne knew it wasn’t unusual for Cathy to stay up until the early hours writing. Even if she was awake though, she’d be far too engrossed in her work to hear them. Gesturing for Kat to follow, the pair tiptoed downstairs, grabbing their boots and coats before slipping out the back door, Anne swiping a bottle of vodka to conceal beneath her coat on the way out.

Only once they had ran through the town’s deserted streets and reached the open countryside did Anne let out a cheer. “We did it, Kitty! We’re going to see it in all its glory!”

Katherine trailed behind, her whole body aching with the cold. Anne took a large swig of vodka, before passing the bottle to her shivering cousin. “Here, drink this. It’ll warm you up.”

Uncertain, Katherine took a tentative sip, feeling the comforting warmth pool in her stomach, before taking another gulp and handing it back. “So, where are we going exactly?”

“The old mill! We’ll get the best view from the roof!”

She said this just as it came into view. The old mill. A disused barn once used by local farmers to store hay and house their livestock, which had been left to fall into disrepair over the years. Its dilapidated exterior suggested it hadn’t seen a lick of paint in a long time.

Anne once again sprinted ahead, giving the creaky old door a good shove to open. The inside was cold and sparse, nothing but bricks and mortar. The ill state of the barn didn’t seem to concern Anne any as she climbed the rusty ladder to gain access to the roof from the rafters. When Katherine hesitated at the bottom, Anne slipped back down halfway and offered her hand.

“It’ll be worth it, I promise,” she grinned.

Reaching the top, Katherine was stunned by the view. She could see for miles from here; the fields sprawling out into the distance. Behind her, she could just make out the golden glow of the streetlights from the town. Finding herself feeling uncomfortable standing so high, she edged her way along to the nearest ledge. Anne danced along the roof, wobbling precariously every now and then. All the while, she giggled, the laughter floating through the crisp air. It was like she hadn’t a care in the world.

Kat looked on nervously, biting her lip. Every time Anne wobbled, she winced and her heart skipped a beat. They really shouldn’t be up here. “Maybe this isn’t such a good idea…please can we go back?” she mumbled. She hated being the spoil sport, but she had a bad feeling about all of this and it was burning away in her chest; something she couldn’t ignore.

Anne twirled, letting out another laugh. “Awh, come on, Kitty! Have some fun!”

Suddenly, there was a burst of colour in the sky, followed by a loud pop. Anne whirled around, her eyes wide with excitement.

“Look, Kitty! Isn’t it beautiful?”

Anne finally stood still, her eyes transfixed on the sky as the display unfolded in front of them, a huge grin plastered on her face, her long hair blowing gently in the wind. She silently reached out her hand, inviting Katherine to join her. Gingerly, Kat shifted along to take it. They stood, marvelling at the vibrant explosions of reds, blues and greens as they painted the sky for ages. There were so many different fireworks illuminating the night: Roman candles, Catherine wheels, peony fireworks, Chrysanthemums and simple rockets. As the final firework burst into the air with a huge crescendo, the pair gasped. Anne joyfully jumped up and down.

“That was amazing!”

Suddenly, Kat gave a shriek as the roof gave way beneath their feet, sending them hurling down the ground.

Then, there was just silence and darkness.

* * *

Anne opened her eyes to her head throbbing; a squeezing sensation like a vice tightening around it. Above her was the gaping hole in the roof, torn open so she could see the dark sky. Realising what had happened, Anne immediately leapt up, but gasped and froze when the whole room started to spin and a wave of nausea washed over her, forcing her to clamp her eyes shut. There was also the sharp pain in her neck and back that forced her to lie back down. Heart pounding, she tried not to panic, taking some deep breaths before attempting to open her eyes once more. She noticed, as her eyes wandered, that her vision was beginning to blur around the edges. Shivering, Anne suddenly became aware of the deep chill that enveloped her as she lay on the concrete floor, exposed to the cold air of the evening, helpless.

“Annie…” She heard a murmur, so faint it was barely audible. But Anne heard it and her heart skipped a beat.

Kitty.

“I’m here, Kitty,” she soothed. Tentatively turning her head to the side just enough to see her cousin crumpled beside her, she reached for the younger girl’s hand, squeezing it reassuringly. Tears began to streak down her cheeks. She’d made a huge mistake. ‘It’s going to be okay,” Anne whispered.

But she wasn’t convinced, even as the words came out of her mouth. Kat, having fallen on her chest, remained motionless, eyes firmly closed, blood streaking her forehead. As Anne silently begged her cousin to say something else, to move, she noticed the metallic taste of blood in her mouth. As she reached her hand up slowly and wiped her mouth, she realised there was blood trickling from her nose into her mouth. They needed help.

Carefully, she shifted closer to Kitty, easing one quivering hand across her coat to pat the pockets, ignoring the searing pain in her back as she did so. She breathed a sigh of relief when she retrieved Kat’s phone.

Feeling tiredness edging in, Anne blinked frantically to try to focus as she scrolled mindlessly to find the home number and dialled.

“Hello?” It was Jane.

“It’s me Jane…” Anne croaked.

“Anne? Wha-where are you?”

Anne sniffed loudly, the tears falling quick again. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean it,” she blurted. “It’s all my fault.”

“Anne, what do you mean?” Jane’s voice grew serious with worry. “Tell me where you are.”

Anne gulped for air between sobs, the pain from her back now shifting to her chest. “The old mill house,” she stuttered.

Jane was silent for a second. Then: “Just hang tight, okay? I’m coming.”

It felt like an eternity, lying still, the freezing cold wind biting. Kitty still remained unmoving and silent, and it was frightening her. Anne had stared mumbling to herself because she couldn’t bear the silence. Anything to take her mind off of how painfully slow it was taking for help to arrive and the meaning of Kitty’s silence.

Anne saw the glow of the flashlight first. Then, she heard the rush of feet.

“Anne! Are you hurt?”  
  


Despite the black and white flashes in her eyes, she was suddenly aware of movement in her peripheral vision: someone kneeling beside Kat. Then two. Catherine and Cathy, perhaps, but she couldn’t hear anything but frantic whispers. Anne battled to keep her eyes open, feeling heavy, everything around her going blurry and distorted. Her head was still throbbing and the pain in her back burned worse than ever. She felt something soft being wrapped around her and feeling a little warmer. Someone was cradling her, stroking her hair. It was only making her want to drift off to sleep even more.

“Just stay with me, Anne. Everything is going to be okay.”


	2. Chapter 2

When Anne woke, the first thing she noticed was the heat. She was so blissfully warm. Then, she heard the rhythmic sigh and bleep of various machines. As she blinked furiously, trying to regain focus, all she could see was white. Where was she? As she tried to move, racking her brain, desperately trying to recall what had happened, she was met by the intense throbbing of her head that forced her to clamp her eyes shut. She felt so sluggish; her head foggy. She felt a comforting touch of a hand.

“it’s alright, Anne. We’re here.”

Taking a deep breath, she opened her eyes again. That voice was so familiar, so comforting to hear. Gingerly, she tried to sit up. Why couldn’t she remember anything? Seeing the panic in her eyes as she tried to rise from the bed, Cathy perched herself on the side of the bed so she was in the girl’s line of vision and placed a gentle hand on hers. They had been told to expect her to be confused, disorientated.

“It’s alright, Anne. You’re okay,” she reassured, soothingly.

“Cathy?” Anne croaked, her face relaxing momentarily.

Cathy smiled. “Anna is here too,” she nodded over to the wall, where Anna was slumped in the armchair, trying to conceal the concern etched over her face behind her magazine.

Anne frowned, completely perplexed. “Where am I?”

“You’re at the hospital. You had a fall.” Cathy brushed a lock of hair behind her ear.

The words triggered something in her brain and suddenly, all the memories started flooding back. She remembered falling…the hole in the roof. She remembered hearing her name. “Annie.”

Kitty.

Cathy watched as Anne tensed, her eyes growing wide as she began to tremble, tears forming fast. “Where’s Kitty?’

“She’s alright, love. She’s just down the hall in the next room.”

Anne began to sob as the overwhelming sense of guilt washed over her. The pieces were starting to come together: the firework display, the old mill, the roof caving in…She’d been responsible. She’d put them both in harm’s way.

“I didn’t mean it-I-I-was so stupid and I didn’t listen-to her,” she stammered through her sobs.

Cathy wrapped her into a hug.

“I’m sorry,” Anne wailed, burying her head into Cathy’s chest, her whole body shaking.

Cathy held her close, her heart breaking. It was a shock seeing the girl so inconsolable. Anna, clearly uncomfortable seeing Anne so distressed, hesitantly shifted to her other side to also give her a hug, resting her head on her shoulder.

Anne’s sobs were making her chest ache and her head pound even more, but she didn’t care. Cathy, hearing her choking on her tears and struggling to catch her breath, decided she had to try and calm her down, finally pulling away.

“Anne, breathe for me, okay? Everything’s alright. You’re both safe and that’s all that matters right now.”

She held the younger girl’s hands firmly as she encouraged her to take some deep breaths. After a few minutes, her tears began to subside. She nuzzled into Cathy’s arm wearily. She was clearly exhausted, wiped out from her crying and her injuries.

“There,” Cathy breathed a sigh of relief, gently stroking her hair as she guided her to lie back down in bed. “That’s better. Try and get some sleep, you’ll feel better.”

Anna quietly returned to her magazine in the armchair, clearly still a little shaken up from Anne’s outburst. Cathy remained at the side of the bed, stroking Anne’s hair as she drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Once she was certain Anne was settled and fast asleep, she rose to leave, giving Anna’s shoulder a reassuring squeeze as she passed. She left her to watch Anne and made her way down the corridor to join Jane, who had kept a bedside vigil with Kitty. Unlike Anne, Kitty had yet to regain consciousness from the fall. An X-Ray revealed badly bruised ribs and a fractured wrist. Other than that, some minor contusions and cuts, but to the other Queens’ relief, nothing too serious. They had feared the worst when they had found her unresponsive in the mill house.

As she slipped in the room, closing the door gently behind her, she noted Catherine curled up asleep in the armchair in the corner. She’d forgotten what time it was, and as she glanced up at the clock on the wall, she was stunned to see it was now 4am.

“Hey,” Cathy gave a small smile, joining Jane’s side.

Jane lifted her head to return a faint smile. “Hey.” She looked exhausted.

“Anne woke up,” Cathy glanced over to Kitty, who looked so frail and small in the bed. “She was really upset.”

Jane shook her head, blinking back tears. Cathy knew she was harbouring anger at Anne for her reckless behaviour. She was so protective of them all, but more so of Kitty, being the youngest and also the most vulnerable. Jane went to say something, then clearly thought better of it and bit her tongue. It was a quality Cathy admired in Jane; she knew when to practice restraint. Unlike Anna, who had had an angry outburst in the mill house as they waited anxiously for the ambulance to arrive.

“Why don’t you get some rest? I’ll sit with Kitty for a while.”

Jane shook her head vigorously. “No, it’s okay. I’m fine. Thanks though.”

Cathy raised an eyebrow in concern, but let it go. There was no talking to Jane when she was like this. She was stubborn.

“If you’re sure,” She rose to leave, but not before squeezing her hand. “Let me know if she wakes.”

When she poked her head in an hour later, she found Jane asleep, her head resting on the bed, her hand placed on Kitty’s.

* * *

When Anne was assessed during the morning rounds, she was cleared for discharge in the late afternoon, with a prescription of pain relief and plenty of rest. Her skull fracture, which was the cause of the dull throbbing, would heal over time and didn’t require any surgery.

Cathy was keen for Jane to go home for a while to get some proper rest, but was wary of sending Anne home with her alone. Thankfully, Catherine volunteered to join, whether because she sensed the tension or was simply in need of the rest too Cathy wasn’t sure. Anna was also quick to try to escape the hospital, but Catherine convinced her that someone should stay to keep Cathy company, to which Cathy had raised an eyebrow. More like to stop tempers boiling over and feeding Anne to the wolves. Anna’s frustration and Jane’s simmering resentment was not a good combination.

The car journey home was silent and awkward, but Anne was quite content not to breathe a word, for she was frightened of the circumstances. It all changed when they arrived home however, and she was shuffled into the lounge, as Catherine disappeared to put on the kettle.

Anne sat uncomfortably in the armchair, fumbling with her hospital bracelet on her wrist. She couldn’t look Jane in the eye, she couldn’t bear it. Catherine quietly slipped in, setting down a mug of tea for Jane and handing one to Anne, which she managed to squeak “thank you” for, before she sat beside Jane, shifting uncomfortably, waiting for the inevitable. Jane sat in silence for several minutes, contemplating what to say. She needed to unburden herself. Finally, she broke the silence with a sigh.

“I’m really disappointed in you, Anne.”

Anne gulped, her eyes sinking to the floor. She knew she was going to be reprimanded and it only made the guilt eat away at her more.

“What were you thinking?” Jane shook her head, imploringly looking at Anne for answers. “You took Kitty a mile out of town in the freezing cold in the middle of the night to a secluded mill house. Why?”

Anne’s lips quivered. “I…I’d wanted to see the fireworks…” Her words felt small, clumsy, stupid. It all seemed such a foolish idea now.

“Anne, you need to grow up,” Jane’s voice was firm and stern. “Seriously, you need to realise your actions have consequences.”

Anne squirmed in her chair, biting her lip. She was trying desperately not to cry.

“Could you imagine what would have happened if Kitty hadn’t had the presence of mind to bring her mobile?” Jane’s voice wavered, suddenly overcome with emotion as she recalled last night’s events as they unfolded. “We wouldn’t have found you both until the morning and-“

Jane broke down, burying her head in her hands. Catherine, who had maintained a neutral expression throughout the entire admonishment, immediately went to comfort her, wrapping an arm around her.

Anne felt sick to the stomach, full of guilt. She knew what Jane was going to say. It would have been too late. They had been incredibly lucky that Anne had regained consciousness long enough to call for help. Otherwise, it would have been inevitable that they both would have perished in the cold.

All Anne wanted to do was curl up into a ball, ashamed. She didn’t know how to fix this, how to make things better.

Overwhelmed and needing to escape, Anne wordlessly bolted from the room and upstairs, seeking the refuge of her bedroom, where she closed the door and collapsed onto her bed. She sobbed freely into her pillow. What a reckless, foolish girl she had been.

Anne had never felt so alone.

* * *

Later that evening, with Jane having gone to bed early, Catherine took the opportunity to speak with Anne alone. It didn’t feel right going to bed without checking in on her. Truth be told, Catherine sympathised with Anne. She was young and hasty, but she was not malicious. It had been a simple rebellious gallivant; who hadn’t snuck out of their house when they were younger for the thrill of it? She couldn’t have foreseen what would happen and she knew she wouldn’t have purposefully put Kitty in danger. The pair was as thick as thieves, almost joined at the hip. It had been a simple case of misadventure – a stupid mistake.

Catherine chapped on her door. When Anne didn’t respond, she tried again before opening the door.

The room was dark, Anne buried underneath the covers in bed. But it was evident she hadn’t been sleeping. Catherine sat on the edge of the bed. Eventually, Anne broke the silence.

“Do you hate me?” she mumbled, finally pulling the covers away to reveal blotchy cheeks and eyes red from crying. She kept her head bowed.

“Of course I don’t hate you!” Catherine shifted over a little so she was closer to the girl, putting an arm around her.

“Why would anyone want to be friends with me? I only cause trouble.”

“Hey,” Catherine tapped her on the hand, trying to lighten the mood. “This house would be very boring without a little bit of mischief.” It brought a crack of a smile to Anne’s face momentarily. ‘You made a mistake, Anne. You just need to learn from it, that’s all.”

The smile faded. “Well, I’ve lost Kitty. She’ll never trust me again.”

She looked so crestfallen, Catherine could feel her heart wrench. The poor girl had spent the past few hours alone, reprimanding herself over and over, beating herself up. She and Kitty shared a special bond, being cousins and having shared the same fate at the hands of Henry. It had meant they could relate to one another, confide in each other. They were, most of the time, inseparable.

Anne buried her head in her hands, ashamed to even look at Catherine. When Catherine heard a sniff, she sighed and drew the girl into a hug.

“You two are too close for that. Kitty idolises you. I’m sure she’ll forgive you.”

“Jane hates me,” Anne mumbled. “She thinks I’m a monster because I got her hurt.”

“Oh, Anne. Hate is a very strong word. I know for a fact she doesn’t,” Catherine tried to offer some reassurance. “She was so fraught with worry when she got your call…I’ve never seen her so frightened for you both. She’s just…upset. She was just so scared she’d lose you both. We all were.”

At that, Anne finally looked up, brushing the tears from her cheeks.

“She just needs time,” Catherine gave her a smile.

Anne groaned, her head throbbing intently once more. She’d missed her last dose as her medicine was downstairs.

Sensing her discomfort, Catherine rose from the bed. “Now, I’m going to get you some co-codamol for that head of yours and then you’re going to sleep, alright? You need to rest.”

Anne nodded. Catherine tucked her back into be before heading for the door.

“Catherine?”

She turned to look at Anne. “Mhm?”

“Thank you. For everything.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Firstly, thank you to each and every one of you for the amazing response to this 'fic and for taking the time to read my work. Every single one of your comments made me smile! 
> 
> There's still a little more to come...how will Kitty react to being back home with Anne?


	3. Chapter 3

Anne woke late the following morning but had no desire to get out of bed. Instead, she buried herself beneath the covers where it was dark and quiet, not wanting to face the day ahead, despite Catherine’s reassurance last night. She was still convinced the others despised her. So she lay there for a while, alone with her own thoughts.

Suddenly, she felt the light weight of someone sitting on the edge of the bed and she froze. She hadn’t even heard the door open. It must be Catherine to check on her.

“I brought you up some breakfast…I thought you’d be hungry since you didn’t eat dinner last night.”

Anne reluctantly sat up as she felt the duvet being pulled off to reveal her mussed up tumble of hair and red-rimmed eyes.

“Oh, Anne, what are we doing to do with you?” Jane shook her head, gently wiping away the tear trailing down Anne’s cheek. There was no malice in her voice, just the usual softness everyone associated with the mum of the group.

Anne didn’t respond. What could she possibly say? Instead, she kept her eyes low, fidgeting with a thread on her duvet cover now in a heap in front of her. Jane watched her intently, thinking of how to ease the girl into conversation.

“Kitty was asking for you as soon as she woke up,” Jane gave a smile. “She said it was the most wonderful firework display she had ever seen.”

She couldn’t stay angry at Anne. She’d had her time yesterday to vent, now she accepted she had to move on. Holding grudges never solved anything. Besides, she’d felt remorseful as she’d gone to bed that night. She’d been so scared in that moment in the mill, cradling her in her arms as she trembled with the cold, begging her to stay awake. She’d been so terrified of losing them both, yet she’s been so harsh with her words. As she lay in bed, she thought Anne surely would be thinking she doesn’t care, when she does. She cares so much.

“Really?” Finally, Anne lifted her eyes, clutching to that glimmer of hope. “Is…is she okay?’

Jane nodded. “She’s getting discharged this afternoon if all goes to plan.”

“I’m sorry…for everything,” Anne’s gaze dropped back down to her hands, feeling tears pricking her eyes once more.

“I know, love,” Jane took her hand. “Sometimes, you just need to think before you jump, you know?”

Anne nodded vigorously, brushing away the tears.

“I’m hoping that crack on the head has maybe knocked some sense into you,” Jane gave a playful grin.

That made Anne laugh briefly. Jane kissed her gently on the head.

“I’m sorry, too. For last night. I was just…so frightened I’d lose you both.” Jane lifted Anne’s chin up. “I’m not sure what I would do without my little munchkins.”

“S’okay,” Anne gave a shrug, a sliver of a smile on her face.

“Now,” Jane handed her the tray with breakfast and watched as Anne’s eyes lit up as she realised it was her favourite pancakes. “Eat up and I’ll bring up your painkillers in a bit, okay?”

As Jane rose to leave, Anne suddenly felt the urge to hug her and she leapt up, forgetting how it made her head hurt, before stumbling clumsily and falling back onto the bed. Jane laughed.

“Maybe I should bring you up a chill pill whilst I’m at it.” She pulled Anne into a hug, ruffling her hair as she pulled away.

Finally, her little gremlin was back.

* * *

When Kitty finally arrived home later with Jane, Cathy and Anna in tow, Anne was terrified. She found herself frozen at the top of the stairs, her heart pounding and feeling sick. She listened to the others chatting with her amicably as they helped her take off her coat. Silently and slowly, Anne made her way down the steps, hesitating halfway.

Kitty looked up and gave her a faint smile. But something wasn’t right. Her body language was all wrong. She looked so timid and on edge, as if she was frightened something would jump out at her. Usually, Kitty would have been delighted to see her and would have leapt up the stairs and given her a huge hug.

Anne swallowed. She hated her.

Sensing Anne’s hesitancy and noticing she had started to cry, Kitty’s expression immediately changed to concern. “Annie? What’s the matter?”

Hearing that endearing nickname made Anne catch her breath. Oh, how she wanted nothing more than to hear that name over and over again. Relief washed over her and she rushed down the rest of the stairs. When Kitty drew back, Anne stopped in her tracks, confused.

“Her ribs are really painful, love,” Jane explained, appearing at Kitty’s side. “She’s just being cautious.”

Anne broke down into sobs. “I just want to give you a hug.”

Kitty began to cry too as she stepped closer to her. “It’s okay. Luckily enough, I’ve already found a way to get around it.”

She gingerly lifted her arms to rest on Anne’s back and lay her head on her shoulder, allowing Anne to nuzzle into her, allowing enough room so that her chest didn’t make contact with her.

“I missed you.”

* * *

  
That night, Anne tiptoed into Kitty’s room and slipped under the covers, just like they always did when one of them couldn’t sleep. Anne carefully snuggled close, being mindful of Kitty’s bruised ribs.

“I’m sorry,” she mumbled, nuzzling into Kitty’s shoulder, finding the sweet smell of her freshly washed hair comforting. “I should have listened to you.”

Kitty smiled. “It’s okay. Those fireworks were the prettiest thing I have ever seen.”

“But I got you hurt. I was so stupid to even suggest it.”

Kitty pushed a tendril of Anne’s hair behind her ear. “But you also make me braver. I would never do anything like that on my own accord! I wish I was a bit more like you, Annie. To have the courage to go and make things happen? Not let anyone stand in your way and do what you want to do.” Kitty smiled. “Life’s never dull with you.”

“Well, I think Jane wishes I took a leaf out of your book and was a little more…sensible,” Anne wrinkled her nose at the word, and they both laughed, Kitty clutching a pillow to her chest as she did so to ease the pain in her ribs. They both knew “sensible” wasn’t in Anne’s vocabulary.

And suddenly, everything felt normal. Like nothing had ever happened. They were just two cousins, one who craved adventure and the other who preferred the quieter side of life. They balanced one another out. When one was lost, the other would be there, shining a light to help them find their way.

Kitty yawned sleepily, curling up as close as her ribs would allow to Anne.

“Promise me one thing, Annie? Never, ever change.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to every single one of you who has read and left so many lovely comments and kudos! I'm so glad you have enjoyed this one; I sure enjoyed writing it. 
> 
> Until the next 'fic!

**Author's Note:**

> So, after focusing a lot of my latest writings on Jane, I decided it was time to give the cute cousins some love and that can only mean one thing...angst, and lots of it! 
> 
> As always, any feedback/kudos is appreciated. I like to know your thoughts and it makes me smile. :3


End file.
